Lies,Love,Deception,Mistakes
by Goldilocks4
Summary: Follow the life of the girls to Miami! Naomily, Keffy!
1. Chapter 1

**Remy Stonem: 23 years old. Work as a 's Effy's older sister.**

**Effy Stonem: 20 years old. Live only for the party and she's studying to become a manager. She's secretly in love with Katie.**

**Emily Fitch:20 years old. Naomi's girlfriend. Been together since 14. She's studying to become a lawyer**

**Katie Fitch:20 years old. She's secretly in love with Effy. She's studying to become a model.**

**Naomi Campbell:21 years old. Emily's girlfriend and she's studying to become a teacher.**

**Effy POV**

"Can you stay out of my fucking business for once? "She yells.

"I just want to help you, i-" she interrupts me before I can finish.

"I don't need or want your help, Effy!...don't you think you made enough when you got our parents divorced!" She yells again. I look away feeling guilty.

"I-I'm sorry" I mumble and she laughs bitterly and takes her bag from her bed.

"Yea well, I'm not" she looks at me one last time before she leaves. I sigh sadly. If my parents were still together, nothing of that would have happen. But of course i had to fuck everything up. I walk into my room and collapse on my bed before I light a spliff. It will help me relax and focus on something else. My cellphone rings, I take a look at the screen and smirk.

"Missing me already?" She scoffs.

"Don't flatter yourself, Effy!...how are you?" She asks and i groan.

"I'm fine and i would like that if people can stop asking me this question, Katie!" I blurt out. She mumbles something.

"Right...well, are you up for the new year party tonight?" I grin.

"If the party involve you and me in-"

"Don't even finish that sentence or i will kick your ass!" She warns and i laugh out loud. See, Katie and I are friends since first year in high school. We never dated each other but i know she had a crush on me. I don't think she knows that i like her. And anyway i prefer to keep it this way. So we just hook up with each other.

"Ok, ok!...yes I'll be there, just tell me where and what time" i ask. I frown a little bit because i hear a voice in the background, a voice that i don't know. I was ready to ask her about it but she answers me.

"8 at Radio Lounge...I'll see you there, see ya" she says before she hangs up. I shake my head and stares at the phone.

"This is strange" i say to myself before i take a last puff from my spliff. I was so fucking bored that i spend three hours smoking weeds and talking on FB till my mom gets home.

"Effy! I told you to stop smoking in the house!" She hisses and i roll my eyes.

"Why Remy and you can but I can't?" I hiss back.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you again" she says coldly, pointing me with her index.

"Of course you won't, we're just going to start a fight" i scoff and she sighs.

"I'm sorry, ok? You know i don't like it when we fight...it's the only thing we've been doing since your dad walked out of this door" she says softly and i look at the floor.

"Remy keeps saying that all this is my fault and...to be honest i don't blame her" she grabs my face into her hands to make me look at her in the eyes.

"Don't every think that, ok? You did the right thing...if i i knew that this son of a bitch was cheating on me, i would have kick him out a long time ago" she says sternly and i nod. She kisses me on the cheek before she gives me a sad smile.

"Yea, he's a bastard and i hate him" i say and she sighs.

"So do you guys have anything to do tonight?" She asks as she takes a beer from the fridge. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know for Remy but I'm hanging out with the girls tonight" she nods uncertainly.

"Effy...remember what happened last time?" She starts and i nod slowly.

"Yea, well i don't want another scene like this one. The new year is coming so it's time to move on, to grow up and to forget about the past" she informs. I smile before i wrap my arms around her.

"Don't worry, ma. It's my new objective for this New Year... I'm so lucky and happy to have the best mother in earth" she chuckles before she slaps my hands away.

"I love you too sweety"

"Love you too...I'm going to go get ready" i kiss her on the forehead before i walk upstairs.

**At the Club...**

'' Effy! Over here! '' A drunken Emily yells. I chuckle to myself before I join them to the table.

''Well, someone is already wasted'' I raise my eyebrows and they laughed. I take a seat beside Naomi as I look around.

''where's Katie?'' I ask curiously.

''she went to the bar with a new girl she met a few weeks ago'' Emily answers. Naomi gives her a glare. I frown because one; Katie never told me about this and two I'm jealous.

''don't listen to her…she's drunk and don't know what she's saying'' Naomi says with a nervous smile. I roll my eyes.

''don't need to lie to me guys and…anyway, I don't fucking care if she starts to date someone…it's not as if we were together'' I mumble the last part before I steel a shot from Naomi and swallow it.

''this is what you want'' Emily says hoping that I wouldn't heard but I did. I send her a cold look before she looks away.

''Girls! The New year is coming so it's really not the time for a fucking fight!...Got it?'' she yells and we nods. I take another shot just as Katie shows up with that chick beside her. She's not that bad, I mean physically. I stare at her and her too. We hold our eyes for a few second until Katie breaks the awkward moment.

''erm…Effy, I want you to meet Amy…Amy this is Effy'' she says awkwardly. I roll my eyes and stand up from the couch.

''nice shot, Katie…I hope she's worth it'' I whisper in her ear.

''Effy! Get back over here!'' I hear her yell but I ignore her and walk straight to the bar. A few shots and a few minutes after, I was feeling tipsy. But that won't stop me to enjoy the last night of 2012.

''hey'' here we go again. She sits beside me and I move a little bit away from her. I hear a sighing.

''when were you going to tell me about her?'' I ask firmly, not taking my eyes from the bar.

''i-i…was going to but-''

''that's why you kept ditching us for the last few weeks…you found a new friend and now you don't need us anymore'' I laugh.

''I would never do this to you guys and you know that'' she hisses and I scoff.

''it doesn't seems like this…why did you need a new friend if you have us?'' I ask, this time I was looking at her.

``what?...i can`t have any other friends now? What the fuck Effy? It`s my life and my choice, you can`t tell me what to do!`` she sneers.

``we don`t need a trashy girl in our team`` I spit and she slaps me. Oh! I`m drunk now. I hold my cheek and look at her in the eyes. She`s not happy at all.

``this girl is my girlfriend!`` she retorts into my face. My face fells and I feel like someone just stab me in the back. What. The. Fuck. I clench my eyes shut to hold back the tears.

``i-i…`` I couldn`t find my words so I just walk away from her. I can hear her yelling my name but i`m not in the mood to be around here. Because if I stay near her, I might say things that will hurt her. Lucky for me this club is huge so i`m 80% sure that they won`t find me. I really need to get fucked up and forget about everything and…about her. I walk to the dance floor where start to dance with a drink in my hand. A girl walks to me and sticks her tongue out to me; I look at it and see a red pill. I grin and she smirks before I lean in kiss her. We kissed for a minute or two, before I pull away. She gives me a wink and wraps her arms around my waist.

``I have something stronger than this…you`re up for it? `` she whispers into my ear. I open my mouth to answer immediately and that`s when I see her across the room, staring at me. She looks…sad? I don`t like to see her this way, it hurts me. I was going to walk to her to apologies and all but I guess someone just did it. That Amy girl just showed up. I watch Katie and she looks at me one last time before she grabs Amy and kisses her. I swallow hard as I clench my fists.

``let`s go`` I say and she smiles. She brought me to a V.I.P room and there were some people here that I think she knows.

``what`s your name chica?`` a guy asks me.

``Effy`` I answer.

``Effy what?`` another one asks. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

``why do you need to know my last name?`` i ask tiredly.

``I don`t know…you just look like a girl I used to know`` he shrugs his shoulders before he starts to portion some white powder on the table. I scoff.

``right…are we going to do this or what?`` I ask with a attitude and they chuckles.

``Danm, Stacy that girl is something``

``yeah, well you`re not wrong`` she smiles at me and I smile back. The guy snorts and shakes his head.

``ok! Let`s do this then`` After a few hours of getting fucked up and making out with that girl, I was very high and I couldn`t stop laughing and talking. I put my shirt back before I glance at the clock on the wall, it was 11;58pm. I have less than two minutes to find my friends and tell them happy New Year. I walk out of the room, my head was spinning. It`s sure that wasn`t just cocaine in that shit that I took. I can`t stop smiling.

``Where were you? We were looking for you!`` Emily says. I grin and wraps my arms around her waist and Naomi`s.

``I was having fun just like you guys``I say. Naomi raises an eyebrow before she bursts in laugh and so did Emily. But not Katie. I know she was trying to look into my eyes but I was looking away.

``5,4,3,2,1….HAPPY NEW YEAR!`` Everyone screams into the club. People were jumping and screaming everywhere. I jump into Naomi`s and Emily`s arms and kiss each of them. I turn to Katie and was about to hug her but she stops me and just gives me a kiss on the cheek.

``happy new year to you too, Effy`` she whispers and I frown sadly. The music starts playing again and people starts to dance again. We wished happy New Year to everyone. A few seconds after, she was gone with Amy. I sadly look away and feel a hand on my shoulder.

''you're alright?'' Naomi asks me with concern. I touch her hand and turn around to look at her.

''yea,I'm fine…let's get fucked up now!'' I give her a force smile.

**The next morning**

I groan as I hold my head in my head. I open my eyes slowly, trying to adjust them with the sun but I couldn't. I couldn't so I fall back on my bed before my mom opens the door.

''Hun…I'm leaving for work…I left breakfast and coffee for you guys downstairs.'' She says and I mumble something.

''thanks mom…have a nice day now'' she chuckles before she walks out of the door. I smile to myself because it means I can sleep all day. But my smile fells when I hear my sister and a stranger from the other room.

''you've to be kidding me!'' I yell to myself before I stand up from my bed and walk toward her room. I didn't bother to knock and open the door.

''Seriously, Remy! Can you keep the volume down when you fucking your hoe?'' I yell. She jumps in shock and the girl had her body behind the sheet. Wait a minute! I know this girl!...Oh god, no fucking way! We hold our eyes for a second before an angry Remy interrupts us.

''what the fuck are you doing in my room?'' she hisses as she puts a long shirt on her. I scoff and cross my arms over my chest.

''I'm trying to get some _sleep_ but apparently I can't because someone kept making noises!'' I hiss back. The girl stands up from the bed and starts to get dress.

''erm…hi…I'm Stacy'' she mumbles, extending her hand. It took me a second before I shake her hand. She gives me a pleading look, which means that something bad is really going on here. I can't believe that the girl I shagged is here, in my house. I just don't understand.

''don't need to introduce yourself, babe…it's not necessary to get to know her'' she sends me a cold look. _Babe? _Ok, now I really need an explanation.

''_babe?_ What cuz she's your booboo right now?...that's hilarious'' I laugh to myself but I stop when I see the look my sister was giving me. I look at Stacy and she was looking at the floor. Oh fuck! I'm so dead.

''yea, she's my girlfriend…we've been together for four months, only mom knew…you have a problem with that?'' she sneers. I frown, my eyes still on Stacy before I shake my head.

''that's what I thought…let's get something to eat babe''

''ok…I'll be down in a sec'' she nods before she walks out of the room. When she was gone, I turn my head to her

''you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend for fuck sake! My sister!'' I hiss silently. She bites her lips and looks away being ashamed.

''I know I should have tell you before we get into the action, but I wasn't thinking at the moment…we got into a fight last night…but please, don't tell her! I love her so much and I don't want to lose her!'' she explains softly. I can tell she was being honest.

''I won't say anything to her…but if she finds out, she'll never look at me or talk to me anymore…argh!my life is so fucked up!'' I groan as I reach my hands in my hair.

**Thoughts?**

**Mistakes r mine sorry!  
**


	2. Decision

**Chapter 2**

**Naomi Pov**

"So guys, tomorrow we have a test and i hope that everyone will pass!" I roll my eyes at him before I grab my stuffs. The bell rings and everyone walks out of the room.

"Campbell!" I groan tiredly. I hate when she calls me like that.

"Fitch!" I smirk when she glares at me.

"Pfff...you want to go grab lunch?``

"I need to talk to you about something" she continues and i raise my eyebrows before i unlock my locker.

"Humm, i was supposed to meet up with Emily but she has something to do with this new student so...I guess yeah, why not" I shrug my shoulders. I close my locker and turn my attention to her. I follow her outside and i sit on the bench beside her.

"i want you to tell me what you think about...Amy?" she asks. I sigh and shake my head.

"Katie..." she interrupts me.

"no, Naomi! i need to know your opinions because i don't know what to do anymore! ...i have Amy and there's...Effy! She's ...argh i don't know! "She blurts out. i bite my lips and nod my head.

"i-i thinks she's a nice girl...she looks like a person who really care about you and all...but to be honest..." i start. Danm! I'm going to die if i say this but i have to be honest.

"i think she'll be the perfect girl for you...i know Effy is my best friend and I really love her but I'm being honest with you, I know she'll hurt you in some way "I finish. She reaches her hands in her hair.

"i...agree with you...but she's going to hate me if i do this" she cries. i hold her hand.

"You have to follow your heart and if it says Amy then go for her and if not...well you'll get your answer" she nods her head as she whips her tears.

''thanks…but promise me you want tell her a word about this conversation? i want to tell her myself'' she pleads. I clench my eyes shut.

''I promise…you have my word'' she kisses my cheek before she stands up.

''I'll catch up with you later…chow!'' I let out a groan. Fuck my life. A few hours after my classes, I went to Emily's house.

''hey..babe'' I greet her with a kiss.

''hey…I thought you were supposed to come with Ef?'' she asks confusedly. I follow her to the kitchen. She throws me a beer; I catch it and open it before I take a long sip.

''I called her but she's not answering her damn phone'' I roll my eyes.

''of course…I don't even know why she bought a cellphone if she never answer her calls or texts'' she scoffs and I chuckle.

''it's Effy…so what are we going to do tonight?'' I ask.

''well, I thought that maybe you will like to go to that concert with me'' she bites her lips. She's so hot when she does that. I raise my eyebrow.

''what concert, Em?'' I ask.

''One Direction are coming in town tonight…please, babe!'' she pleads and I groan.

''you want to spend my night listing them yelling in my head?...C'mon Emily!'' I chuckle and she glares at me.

''it's that or you can forget about that trip to Paris'' she blackmails me and I stop laughing.

''fine! But don't complain if I fall asleep'' I huff and she grins before she kisses me with passion on the lips.

''aw, I love you so much'' she wraps her arms around my neck.

''well, how about you show me? '' I smirk. She grabs my hand and drags me upstairs.

**Katie's Pov  
**

''hey'' I smile when I see her.

''hey, I didn't know you were going to show up at my house'' she says and I chuckle. She lets me in and closes the door. I turn to look at her and I can't help but stare at her. She's so beautiful and attractive.

''erm…yea, I need to talk to you about something'' I say and she chuckles nervously.

''I don't like the beginning of this sentence'' she walks to her living room and I follow her.

''I just want to talk to you about something important before we moved on'' I inform her and she nods.

''ok…what is it?'' she asks softly.

''remember, Effy?'' I ask and she nods.

''how can I forget her? This girl has eyes who can kill'' she says and I chuckle softly.

''yep, that's her…and I need to tell you a story behind all this'' I ramble.

''oh…ok'' I take a deep breath before I start to tell her everything.

''wow…I really don't know what to say'' she says. I sigh.

''I thought it was the best thing to do. To tell you that I have feelings for her but those feelings won't get anywhere because you're the one I want'' I inform her and blush. She gets close to me and takes my hands in her hands.

''are you sure this is what you want? Because I know you love her and I'm not going to hold you back.''

''that's the thing…I don't even know if she feels the same way… this girl is mute as a pancake! She won't say a word about it and won't admit anything!'' I hiss to myself.

''what if one day she tell you that she's in love with you and want to be with you?'' she asks sadly and looks at the floor. I grab her by the chin so I can look into her eyes and I smile softly.

''the future doesn't matter now but the past yes…and besides, I have you'' she smiles widely before she collapses her soft lips against mine. We kissed for a few minute until she pulls away.

''I'm glad to hear that…now we are official'' I give her a big smile and kiss her again.

''yes we are…and now there's only one thing I need to do'' I sigh and she nods.

''you should have a conversation with her…and I hope that she'll understand your decisions'' she says softly and kisses my cheek before I get up.

''yea…me too…I'll catch up with you later'' I kiss her one more time before I walk out of the door. My hands were shaking and my heart is beating so fast that I start to sweat from the face. I drive to the direction of her house. When I get in front of the door, I was meeting by her mom. She smiles at me and gives me a hug.

''Katie! I'm so happy to see you…it been a long time'' she says and I smile.

''yea, well I've been busy with college and things like that'' I reply and she nods.

''well,as long as I get to see you then everything will be ok…you are here to see Effy, right?'' she asks and I nod. She moves away from the doorframe so I can get into the house. And that's when Effy showed up. Her mom gives me a worried look.

''I leave you two to it'' she says and walks away. I look at her and she has her arms crossed over her chest. I take the time to look at her; her eyes were puffy and she can barely keep them open.

''what are you doing here?'' she asks. Her voice is dry and that means she's sick. I feel worried and I lean to touch her forehead but she moves away. I frown sadly.

''you look sick'' I say. She glares at me.

''I'll ask again; what are you doing here?'' she repeats and I swallow hard.

''we need to talk'' was the only thing I could say to her.

**THOUGHTS?****  
**


End file.
